A WOLF STORY :COLLAB:
by xXUchihaxHanaXx
Summary: Suigetsu finds Dekarei, a wolf boy, and takes him home. The boy starts living with him, but what's the story behind him? What will happen when other creatures get involved? One of the biggest sadists of this story hides a dark past...


**This is a collab/rp with KunoichiWolf:**

**xXUchihaxHanaXx (me):**

**Itachi, Sasuke, Pein, Hashirama, Kiba, Suigetsu.  
**

**KunoichiWolf:**

**Deidara, Neji, Hinata, Madara,**** Dekarei, Mei.**

**A WOLF STORY prologue**

In the middle of the woods, there was a small wolf-boy. He had messy long hair, and was about three and a half feet tall. He had the ears and tail of a wolf, but the rest of his body was human. He was curled up under a tree, sleeping when another being entered the area.

Suigetsu sighed, sitting down under a tree. He was tired... that was why he didn't like going all the way into town. He always had to rest before getting home, the way through the woods was just too long to walk non-stop.

The small creature sniffed the air, opening his eyes. Stood up, crawling on of fours behind a tree, poking his head out to see the intruder.

The white-haired boy was almost asleep, holding a package in his hands.

He went over, very cautiously, sniffing at the package the boy was holding. He bit into it, ripping the package itself to shreds before sniffing at the contents.

Suigetsu felt something wrong, and opened his eyes. When he saw what happened his eyes widened, and he took the contents into his hand and away from the wolf-boy, staring at the pieces of the package. Ruined. Completely. Oh, he was SO dead...

The creature backed away quickly, growling.

The boy was paying no attention to **what** ripped the package. Actually, he was panicking over **how** he'd get to town, get another package, wrap the content in it, come back and deliver it in time.

The wolf-boy sniffed, slowly moving towards the other. He sat right in front of him, looking up curiously.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! She's going to kill me, torture me, chop me, fry me, hang me from the gallows... I'm dead if I don't get this there in time..."

The creature titled its head a bit, curious of the other being's reaction.

Suigetsu paled more, thinking of all the possibilities for his death that was sure to come.

The small creature made a squeak, almost like a bark.

The white-haired boy stopped and blinked. "What are you?"

Another noise, similar to the first.

Suigetsu shook his head. "I should be worrying more about my fate than a creature that won't answer me..." He stood, taking a deep breath before deciding to continue in his original direction.

The small wolf-boy followed, curious as to this strange creature he'd encountered.

Suigetsu sighed, trying to form a plan. He had to escape...

The small creature barked again.

The boy turned around, facing the creature. "Look, you ruined this ultra-super-important package that I had to deliver complete, and then you follow me and stay barking you... you... cute little... furball..."

The creature titled his head again.

"J-just leave me alone... and s-shut up!!!!" He blushed, running away.

The wolf-boy chased after, biting the other being's pant leg and tugging on it, growling.

"OFF!" Suigetsu, afraid and in a hurry, ended up kicking the boy off.

The small creature whined loudly, pouting.

The boy stopped, looking at him. Sighing, he kneeled down. "Come here..."

The creature hesitated, before going slowly over to the boy. His tail was low, and he looked a bit nervous.

Suigetsu slowly extended his hand, scratching behind the wolf-boy's ears. "I'm... not going to hurt you."

The wolf-boy mewled, letting out a soft purring sound.

Suigetsu smiled, continuing to do that.

The small creature nuzzled the other being's hand nipping at it playfully.

"Do you understand what I say?" He asked, smiling at the other's cuteness.

He tilted his head, blinking.

Suigetsu sighed. "Should I take that as a no?"

The creature's small hands reached up, taking Suigetsu's hand and bringing it close to his mouth. He then starting nibbling on his fingers.

The boy chuckled, smiling. "You're so cute!!"

He bit the other's hand.

Suigetsu picked him up carefully. "I'll get you some food, ok?"

The small thing squirmed at first, but then settled down, snuggling close.

Smiling, the boy nuzzled him and walked towards a small house by a lake, where he lived, forgetting completely about having to go somewhere else to deliver a certain something to a certain someone.

The small boy made the purring sound again, nuzzling the other being in return.

Suigetsu chuckled softly, entering the house and going to the kitchen, taking some rice and... rice... out for the wolf-boy to eat.

The creature barked again, smelling the food.

Suigetsu put the rice in a bowel, setting it down on a low table where the other could reach, or by climbing on it or by sitting... he had the feeling the first option would be chosen.

The small wolf-boy climbed up, picking the bowl up in his hands. He sniffed the rice, eating it happily.

Suigetsu sat on a couch close to the table, watching the wolf-boy as he ate.

Soon, the rice was all eaten up. The creature licked the bowl happily.

The boy smiled softly, going over to the other. Then, he took a coat, covering him in it.

The creature squirmed, escaping the dreaded clothes.

Suigetsu sighed, throwing the coat aside... what was he going to do now?

The wolf-boy went over to Suigetsu, crawling into his lap and snuggling.

Blushing softly, the boy held the creature gently. "What am I going to do with you? ... I don't have space or money for this... and **she**'s going to kill me..."

The small creature made the soft purr again, yawning.

Suigetsu sighed again, petting the boy.

The purring sound grew louder, and the small creature yawned again. After a short while, he fell asleep.

Suigetsu lay down on the couch, feeling tired from all that and all the way he walked. Pulling the wolf-boy close, he slowly drifted into sleep.

When the sun rose the next morning, the wolf-boy woke. He looked around, licking Suigetsu's cheek.

The boy just moved his head a bit, but didn't wake.

Annoyed with the other's lack of response, the small boy bit his shoulder.

Yelping loudly, Suigetsu woke up.

The small thing barked, tilting his head again.

Suigetsu yawned and blinked. "You, waking me up so early... do you even have a name?"

The small boy tilted his head again.

Yawning again, he closed his eyes. "Whatever... I want to sleep..."

The creature barked again, wanting attention.

Suigetsu groaned. "Quiet for a minute, please?"

It barked again, tugging at the other being's shirt.

The boy groaned again. "No, stop it.... that's annoying."

He growled, tugging harder.

Suigetsu glared at the wolf-boy, sighing. "Off, down, floor... sit."

The boy continued to growl and tug at his shirt with his teeth.

Standing, Suigetsu went to the front door with the wolf-boy and put him down outside, closing the door. "Sleep, there I go~"

The creature wined loudly, scratching at the door.

The boy stopped for a moment, sighing. He didn't move.

The winning got louder, and he small creature scratched at the door more, ears low.

Suigetsu sighed again, walking over and opening the door. "Get in before I change my mind."

The wolf-boy dashed in, going into the corner.

The white-haired one raised an eyebrow, walking over to him.

He pouted, whining softly.

Suigetsu leaned down, petting him softly. "Sorry... I wake up in a bad mood."

The creature purred softly, nuzzling the other being's hand affectionately.

It was then that Suigetsu noticed the other was wearing a collar, with something written... "Dekarei..." He read out loud.

The boy's ears perked up at the familiar word. He barked again.

"Is that your name?" Suigetsu chuckled. "I'm so blind..."

Another bark.

"Dekarei..." He whispered, smiling and petting the wolf-boy.

The creature mewled happily, nipping the other's hand.

Suigetsu chuckled, yawning again. "Nyah... will you let me sleep a bit?"

The wolf-boy tilted his head, nipping again.

"... I guess not. Oh dear..." He yawned again. "Stupid sleepiness."

The small creature tackled Suigetsu, licking his face.

The boy blinked, chuckling.

The creature nuzzled the boy, smiling.

Suigetsu nuzzled back, petting the other softly.

Dekarei bit his hand playfully, growling.

The boy smiled, yawning again and closing his eyes.

The creature growled louder, a hint of wanting the other to play with him.

Suigetsu sighed. "Whatever you want, I have no energy for it... five more minutes..."

The creature pouted, biting and tugging at his shirt.

The boy just groaned. "Let me sleep... I'm tireeeed..."

After about ten more minutes of trying to get Suigetsu to play with him, the creature gave up. He lay down on top of the other, curled up comfortably and rested.

Suigetsu was already deep into his dreamland, happy to rest.

A few hours later, a yawn started the small thing awake. He blinked, staring at the larger being with curiosity.

"De... ka... rei?" Asked the boy, noticing the other was on top of him. On top of his poor lungs that were screaming for mercy...

The creature responded by licking the other's cheek happily.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes, smiling. "Nyah..."

Dekarei nuzzled him, purring softly.

Nuzzling back, the boy stood, carefully placing the other on the floor. "I need to find out what to do with you... if the Mizukage finds out- Oh hell, the package!!!" He remembered.

The small creature tilted its head, blinking.

Suigetsu stared at what used to be in the now-ripped package, thinking.

Dekarei bit and tugged at his pants, growling softly.

"Off, Dekarei. I need to go..." Taking in a deep breath, he caught the rare item and put it in his bag, knowing he'd have to find a package somewhere... and not get himself killed. He ran to the door, opening it, going out and closing it. "I'll be back soon, hopefully!"

The creature went and sat at the door, pouting. He wined loudly, scratching at the door. At least if the other was going somewhere, he wanted to go to! He hated to be alone.

Suigetsu ran through the forest border, not wanting to go the same way as yesterday. That was the way to the village itself in whole, but there was a shorter way to get to the Mizukage tower.

After a few minutes, Dekarei found a window, climbing out. He dashed off, following the other's scent.

The boy sighed, tired, but continued running. Soon he could see the tower.

The wolf-boy continued chasing the scent, then smelling a bunch of other scents. He stopped for a moment, knowing he was far out of his territory. However, it was too late to turn back, so he kept going, following Suigetsu's scent.

When Suigetsu arrived at the entrance, he stopped to rest for a bit.

The wolf-boy quickly found Suigetsu, going over to him and scurrying into his lap. He curled up, trembling slightly. So many strange people and things he'd never seen before... it scared him.

Suigetsu was surprised, and then he paled. Dekarei shouldn't be here! "I told you I'd go back soon, why did you follow me?" He asked, getting the wolf-boy and walking in to hide him from the public.

Dekarei snuggled into the other's arms, trying to hide in his shirt, whining softly.

The older one sighed, hugging the wolf-boy.

After a few minutes, Dekarei relaxed again. He looked up at the other, ears low.

"... You don't like being alone, do you?" Suigetsu nuzzled him softly. "I can understand that..."

The wolf-boy nuzzled in return, smiling softly. He felt much safer with Suigetsu with him, even if he didn't know where he was.

The boy smiled back, picking the other up and carrying him up the tower, until they arrived at a big door, and he stopped.

Dekarei looked up at the big door curiously.

Gulping, Suigetsu hesitantly knocked on said door, which to him was terribly intimidating since the time she threw him for the window down...

"Enter." Mei looked up from the work she was doing.

Suigetsu hesitantly reached his hand to the doorknob, going closer, closer... and his fingers slowly touched it, then more of it, and his whole hand was on the golden thing. Slowly, in what seemed like an eternity to him, his hand turned, turning the thing along with it, and making a 'click' sound at the end. It was even longer the eternity for the door to slowly open, revealing a streak of light after the other.

Mei stared at the boy in front of her. She had her usual smile, though it was possible to see hints of anger behind her eyes.

Dekarei, sensing anger from this stranger, hid inside Suigetsu's shirt.

Suigetsu gulped. "Dekarei..." He whispered. "Don't be afraid... leave that part to me." He said, before talking to Mei. "M-Mizukage-sama... I brought it~" He said, sweat dropping.

"You're late, Suigetsu." She said, a hint of venom in her voice.

"It wasn't my fault!! I was coming back with the package when I met Dekarei, and he was so alone and so cute... so I took care of him, and could only bring it this morning!" He pointed at the creature inside his shirt.

She stood, walking slowly over to him. "Suigetsu... excuses aren't good, you know."

Dekarei poked his head out of the top of Suigetsu's shirt, looking up at Mei. He tilted his head, one ear down.

Mei blinked in surprise, and paled. "Dear god... he's..."

Suigetsu smiled, scratching behind Dekarei's ears.

"So cute...~" Mei sighed. "I... Alright, dismissed. On one condition..."

"What would that be?"

"Let me hold him...?"

"If he lets you, sure~"

Mei picked up the small creature, nuzzling him gently.

Dekarei purred softly, nuzzling the woman in return.

Suigetsu walked over to her desk, setting the item there.

"But next time you bring something of this importance late..." She smiled at Suigetsu. "I'll have to kill you."

"I don't think Dekarei would like that idea so much..." Said Suigetsu.

She stroked the creature's hair. "Why is he naked, though?"

"He doesn't like clothes..."

"We'll have to get him used to them, then." She said. "He can't go around naked everywhere. Does he bite...?"

Suigetsu chuckled. "Yes."

"Then... You'll need to take him to the vet and get shots. We don't want him, or anyone else, getting sick."

"... He's not my pet, you know..."

"But you're going to take care of him." She stated, almost as if an order.

"Yeah, I know... even so, we should find a teacher for him or something. He's apparently part human, you can see that, and he doesn't know how to talk."

"You teach him as much as you can." Mei told him, stroking the boy's ears and making him whine happily.

Suigetsu's eyebrow twitched. "You mean doing death-like missions, taking care of Dekarei AND teaching him? I also have to have another job now, I won't have time."

"I'll give you a break from your missions for now." She said. "But yes, you're taking care of him and teaching him. Unless you can find someone else he'll like just as much."

"Mizukage-sama, I can understand the time thing, but without the missions I won't have money... The other job would be that, having two, I could pay for both Dekarei and I. But if I stop one, it won't work."

Mei sighed. "I'll help out as much as I can. He's too cute not to take good care of him."

Suigetsu smiled. "Thank you, Mizukage-sama."

"It's not a problem." She handed the creature back to him. "Keep a notebook of all the things you find out about him, though. That way we'll have a record of what he likes and doesn't like and so on."

"Hai. First note is that he doesn't like being with too many strange people, and he doesn't like being left alone."

"Oh?" She blinked.

"I found that out the bad way..." Suigetsu chuckled. "And he doesn't like being ignored, and doesn't let me sleep if he's awake."

Mei chuckled. "Oh, really now? How cute."

"You wouldn't say that if he did the same to you after you had a long mission where you needed to walk all the way to the village through the long way..."

She smiled. "Alright, well, you go on. I have work to do."

Suigetsu nodded, nuzzling Dekarei and leaving.

The small creature hid once again in Suigetsu's shirt as soon as they were outside of the building. He poked his head out, ears low, observing the many passing people.

Suigetsu smiled at Dekarei, he was so adorably cute! After some time, they entered the forest area again, and it didn't take long to spot the small house.

Dekarei snuggled into his shirt again, sighing happily.

Suigetsu opened the door, entering and closing it behind him. He nuzzled Dekarei, petting him softly.

The wolf-boy nuzzled back, smiling. He nibbled on Suigetsu's hair.

Suigetsu chuckled, sitting down on the couch with the wolf-boy.

The small creature lay against the boy's chest, nuzzling it.

Suigetsu smiled and scratched behind the other's ears, petting him.

Dekarei purred again, nuzzled the boy.

The boy nuzzled back, taking a small package of cookies from his bag.

The wolf-boy looked up, smelling food. His ears perked up.

The boy opened the package, feeding Dekarei a cookie and getting one for himself.

Dekarei nommed the cookie happily. He then snatched the other one, eating that one as well.

Suigetsu took another cookie out, eating it quickly, then gave Dekarei another.

The wolf-boy happily nommed his third cookie, licking his fingers after.

The older chuckled, eating another cookie before closing the package and putting it away.

Dekarei grabbed Suigetsu's hand with his own smaller ones, licking the crumbs off.

Suigetsu blushed softly, surprised.

The small creature then sucked on one of his fingers.

His blush increased, and he pulled the fingers away. A naked wolf-boy, small, on his lap, sucking his fingers... he felt like a pedophile now, even if he hadn't done anything and was not yet legally adult himself.

Dekarei tilted his head, blinking cutely.

Suigetsu sighed, shaking his head. No perverted thoughts... do not think of the poor innocent wolf-boy **that** way!!

The creature curled up in his lap, snuggling.

Suigetsu petted him softly, trying to force his bad thoughts away.

Dekarei purred softly, yawning.

The boy could have jumped in happiness, but chose to stay in place, when he heard the yawn.

The small creature nuzzled the other, falling asleep.

Suigetsu once again lay down, pulling Dekarei close.

The small thing made a cute sound in it's sleep, snuggling.

The other boy chuckled, before falling asleep himself.

About two hours later, the small creature was squirming frantically in his sleep.

Suigetsu groaned, not waking up.

After a few more minutes, the wolf-boy's nightmare got worse, and he woke to a start, screaming. He curled up into a ball, trembling.

The older boy opened his eyes, seeing Dekarei's state. He immediately pulled the other into a hug. "Shh..."

He whimpered, tears streaked his face.

Suigetsu nuzzled him, holding him close and petting him. "Dekarei..." He whispered. "Calm down... It's ok..."

After a few minutes, he stopped trembling. Dekarei snuggled close, still whimpering and crying softly.

The older boy wiped his tears away, nuzzling him softly. "I'm going to get you some tea..." He said, standing. He didn't want to leave Dekarei alone, even if only one door away, but maybe the tea would make him better.

Dekarei grabbed the other's hand, pouting. "Stay..." He said.

"You... can talk?" Suigetsu was surprised, but he nodded, sitting back down and hugging Dekarei.

The small creature snuggled close, relaxing a bit more. "Little bits..."

The boy nodded, stroking the other's hair.

"Not sure if okay talk..." He murmured, snuggling.

Suigetsu nuzzled Dekarei, smiling. "You can talk... don't worry."

"And feels not normal..." He said, shaking his head. "No like."

"If you get used to it, it will be normal..." He stroked the wolf-boy's hair.

"Wolf no talk..." Dekarei looked up at him, pouting cutely.

Suigetsu blinked. "Dekarei, you're not a wolf..."

"Am too..."

"You're a human, or part human. Not a wolf..."

"But don't look like you..." He said, tilting his head.

"The only difference you have from humans are the ears and tail, and you're small."

"So part human?"

"Yes." Suigetsu nodded, smiling.

Dekarei tilted his head, one ear up and one down.

"You look too cute like that..."

"Kawaii...?" Dekarei blinked, no understanding the word.

"Yeah... it's something very pretty and usually delicate... that makes people want to hug it."

"Kawaii is me...?"

"You are cute~"

"Kawaii." Dekarei said, smiling.

The other chuckled, nodding.

The wolf-boy snuggled. "Still part wolf too."

"Yes~" Suigetsu scratched behind Dekarei's ears.

The small creature purred, smiling.

The boy sighed softly, smiling back.

Dekarei snuggled into the boy's warmth, sighing happily.

Suigetsu chuckled. "By the way, tell me when you want to eat or drink something."

The boy's small stomach growled, and he blushed, dashing under the couch.

Suigetsu smiled. "I'll get you some food." He said, standing.

The creature poked his head out of the couch, blinking. "So... Master no hit me?"

The older boy blinked, turning around. "Of course not, why would I? And... I'm not your master, either." He said, petting Dekarei softly.

He purred softly, coming out from underneath and nuzzling him. "Master is master."

Suigetsu sweat dropped. "What about 'friend'?"

"What is 'friend'?" He blinked, tilting his head. "I like Master as master. This master is good to me."

The boy sighed. "Ok... anyway, I'll get some food."

Dekarei smiled, snuggling again.

Suigetsu stood, seeing all that he had was just the same as the day before. Rice.

The wolf boy followed him, clinging to his leg playfully.

Smiling, the Hozuki petted him before filling a bowel with rice and putting it in Dekarei's reach. "I'll try buying something else soon..."

The small creature nommed the food, eating it all and licking the bowl after. "What else is?"

"More food..."

Dekarei blinked, a bit confused. He'd only ever eaten rice before, besides hunting in the woods. No, that should be rephrased. The only... 'people food' he'd had is rice.

Suigetsu blinked. "Dekarei, didn't you ever eat things like sushi, onigiri, yakisoba, bakudan...?"

"What those...?"

"Those are foods..."

He titled his head to side, blinking. "Never heard those."

"Well, you'll know soon~"

Dekarei smiled. "Okay~"

Suigetsu nuzzled him, smiling back.

He purred, nuzzling in return.

The boy lay down on the couch, sighing, and petting Dekarei.

Dekarei snuggled into his lap, nuzzling his hand.

Suigetsu stared up at the ceiling. "There's nothing to do..."

Dekarei nipped at his hand, laughing softly. "Run?"

"No, it wastes too much energy..."

"Me run?"

Suigetsu blinked. "You want to run?"

The small creature nodded.

Suigetsu sighed, standing and opening the door, leaning against it. "You can run out here... but don't go too far."

Dekarei smiled. "Okay, Master!" He dashed out the door, running around and chasing things such as bugs or small animals.

Suigetsu smiled, watching the wolf-boy.

After about three hours of running non stop, the wolf-boy froze. He sniffed the air, and turned pale, running back inside and hiding under the couch again.

The older boy blinked, walking in and closing the door. "Dekarei? What's wrong?"

The creature simply whimpered in response, curling up into a tight ball. He didn't want his other master to find him. He knew if he was found, he'd be beaten within an inch of his life... and... No, no, no! He couldn't think of _**that**_!

Suigetsu sensed the other's fear, but he couldn't understand what was happening. "Dekarei..."

Tears slid down his face, and he sobbed. He was so scared... He didn't want to be hurt like that again.

Suigetsu pulled the other out from under the couch gently, hugging him. "Shh... don't cry..." He said, stroking the other's hair softly.

Dekarei clung tight to Suigetsu, slowly calming down. He relaxed again, taking a few deep breaths.

The boy continued holding him close. "What happened, Deka?"

"I smell him... other master..." He said, burying his face in Suigetsu's shirt. "I don't want him hurt me more..."

Suigetsu nodded, sighing. "I won't let him hurt you, ok?"

"Okay..." Dekarei calmed down, nuzzling the boy.

Suigetsu nuzzled back, then felt someone nearby.

**~Meanwhile~**

Neji yawned, lying underneath a tall tree. He closed his eyes, sighing softly. It was a beautiful, warm day, and he was off from missions.

Sasuke walked through the woods, looking for his slave. How dare that little beast escape him! He'd certainly need a punishment. The Uchiha just got back from a special mission, and his pet had vanished. Worse was, if it weren't for the trees, Sasuke would already be dead. But no, he wouldn't really risk his life for that wolf. It was just a toy.

The Hyuuga stood up quickly, sensing someone coming. When he realized it was Sasuke, he let his guard down. They were both from Konoha, after all, so it shouldn't be anything to worry about.

Sasuke saw Neji, and sighed. He was about to turn away when something... something clicked inside him. Maybe he didn't need his old pet, it was all used and broken... Maybe he could break someone else, have a new toy to play with.

"What are you doing way out here, Uchiha?"

The Uchiha smirked. "Looking for my pet."

"Huh? I was unaware you had one."

"Few people know. It's... a wolf pup."

"A wolf pup?" Neji asked. "Aren't wolves dangerous?"

"Not when trained correctly."

"Hn."

"Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Relaxing." Neji replied. "I've got two weeks off from missions."

The Uchiha nodded. "I see."

"Well, good luck finding your pet."

"Actually, Neji-san... I don't think I'll have to look for him." He smirked softly.

"Oh?" Neji raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

Sasuke appeared behind Neji, using his high speed. "I have a new one." He knocked the Hyuuga out, smirking. Time to get back and tame him.

Neji groaned, opening his eyes. Black. Was he wearing a blindfold...? He went to move his wrists, only to find they were chained. "Wh-what...?"

"Glad to see you're awake, pet." Said Sasuke, walking to the bed.

"Sasuke...?!" Neji struggled, trying to break free of the chains.

"Who else?" The Uchiha smirked. "Now, pet... you don't want me to punish you, so settle down and let me do as I please."

"I am NOT your pet, Uchiha!!" Neji shouted angrily, struggling harder. "Let me go!"

"We'll see about that..." Sasuke took a whip, touching its round tip to Neji's bare chest and slowly sliding it down. Then, when he got to the stomach area, he pressed it down. Hard, and quick.

Neji gasped, the air being knocked out of him instantly.

The Uchiha pulled it away, before climbing on the bed. It was a good thing he had chained Neji's ankles, too.

"Uchiha!!" He shouted angrily. "LET! ME! GO!!"

Sasuke smirked. "No. And you will learn to call me Master, or Sasuke-sama."

"Never!" The Hyuuga struggled again. He would never admit it... but Sasuke was starting to... scare him. Just a bit.

Sasuke's smirk widened, and he roughly thrust the cable of the whip in Neji's poor, unprepared entrance. Probably virgin, too.

Neji shrieked, taken aback by the sudden pain.

The Uchiha moved the whip around in painful angles, enjoying the pained sounds from his new pet.

Neji whimpered loudly, his body throbbing with pain. "S-stop...!! Please!!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why would I?" He asked, knowing he hadn't broken the other yet. Oh no, he was far from it... but he'd enjoy it so much...

The Hyuuga felt his heart sink. He was surely in for it... Oh, yes, he was at the Uchiha's mercy. Unfortunately, he didn't think Sasuke had any.

The Uchiha twisted the whip at what he knew to be a terribly painful angle, much worse than what he had just done. Years of studying the human body were so useful...

Neji screamed, feeling his body tense up. He felt an enormous pain in his body.

"How are you **enjoying** this, pet?" Sasuke smirked again. "You'll submit. The hard way."

"Sasuke, please!!" Neji pleaded. "Stop!!"

The Uchiha growled, repeating his earlier action. "What did I tell you to call me?"

The Hyuuga gasped. He couldn't give in... Not like that. Not yet.

Sasuke thrust the whip deeper, purposely missing Neji's prostate.

Tears streamed the Hyuuga's face. The pain was becoming so unbearable... He just wanted it to stop.

"Too proud to give in? I guess you need more pain to break you, right?" Sasuke took another object, thrusting it into Neji together with the whip, once again being careful not to give the other pleasure.

"SASUKE!!" Neji screamed, the pain creating agony in his body.

"Wrong way to call me, pet." He twisted both objects in different directions, stretching Neji and nearly breaking him apart.

The Hyuuga screamed louder. It was too much for him... He caved. "MASTER!! Please, stop!!"

Sasuke smirked, removing the objects. "That's a good boy..." He leaned down, sucking over Neji's pulse.

A whimper escaped Neji's lips. He tried to relax his body again, but pain continued to hurt.

Sasuke bit softly, but not yet using his fangs. "If you let yourself be mine, I promise I can try making you... feel good." He smirked. _If_ Neji gave in completely.

The Hyuuga whimpered. He knew if Sasuke could be this cruel... It was smarted to be on his good side. And... he couldn't take that pain. "A-alright..."

The Uchiha stroked the other's member, sucking on one of his nipples.

An unwilling moan escaped Neji's lips.

Sasuke went up, taking off Neji's blindfold with his free hand. He had blocked the other's chakra anyway, those eyes were no problem now.

The Hyuuga opened his eyes, seeming to be calmer when he could see.

The Uchiha continued stoking Neji, licking his chest. "Do you believe in vampires, pet?"

"Hahh... I-I didn't before..." Neji panted slightly.

Sasuke nodded, letting his fangs grow again and biting down on Neji's neck. He knew that depending on the vampire's will, it could vary from painful to pleasurable.

Neji gasped, a loud moan escaping afterwards.

The Uchiha pulled away, watching some blood leak from the mark before stopping. He smirked. "You like this, right?" He asked, licking over the mark, still stoking his uke.

"Ohh... Y-yes..." Neji moaned softly. He may not... want this, but he was feeling good.

"If you behave..." Sasuke bit on his collarbone. "I may consider not taking you.... yet."

The Hyuuga shuddered at the words, panting.

The Uchiha squeezed Neji's cock, stroking it harder.

Neji moaned closing his eyes again.

Sasuke kissed him roughly, his hand working even faster.

Neji moaned loudly, succumbing to the pleasure.

The Uchiha noticed the other was slowly getting close to his climax. Stroking harder, his thumb teased the tip.

Neji gasped, arching his back. He reached his climax and came, releasing into the Uchiha's hand.

Sasuke smirked, lying down and releasing the chains. "Don't dare run... You don't have chakra for that."

The Hyuuga nodded, understanding his position. He... was the Uchiha's pet now. He was at Sasuke's mercy.

The Uchiha pulled Neji close, nodding. "It wasn't so bad, right?" He smirked, kissing the other's head. "Sleep, it's not something I'll let you do all the time."

Neji relaxed a bit. After about an hour, he fell asleep.

Sasuke made a barrier around the room, just in case. He watched Neji sleep, thinking about his feelings. _'I don't get it... I don't want to hurt him as much as I want to hurt other people. Hn... I'm not even making him sleep on the floor...'_

The Hyuuga snuggled close, nuzzling the Uchiha in his sleep.

The Uchiha blinked, then... smiled. It was there for no more than half a second, but it was there.

**~Meanwhile~**

Dekarei nipped at his master's shirt. "Something not normal..."

Suigetsu blinked. "Why is that, Deka?"

"Sasuke-sama... Found new pet." He said, blinking.

The boy blinked as well. "How do you know that?"

"I feel it." He replied.

"And... why is that not normal?"

"I his pet first." Dekarei said. "He never want other pet."

Suigetsu smiled. "Maybe that's good then, that he found another. Then he won't hurt you anymore."

"Feel sorry for new pet." He said.

"I do, too..." The boy sighed.

"No... REALLY sorry."

Suigetsu kissed the other's forehead. "No one deserves someone like that... Sasuke guy. He hurt you so much, it's not at all good that he'll hurt someone else..."

"Better them than me." Dekarei said, licking Suigetsu's cheek.

The boy smiled softly.

The small creature snuggled close, hiding inside Suigetsu's shirt again. "Warm here."

Suigetsu smiled more. "You're so cute~"

Dekarei smiled, giggling. He snuggled into the boy's chest, licking it.

The boy blinked, biting his lip. "Don't... do that."

The small creature obeyed, simply snuggling more.

Suigetsu smiled softly, hugging the other.

Dekarei nuzzled him, sighing happily.

The boy just continued smiling, feeling sleepy. Watching the boy run earlier had gotten him tired.

The small creature, still inside his shirt, got a bit curious... He nipped gently at the boy's nipples, wanting to see what reaction he could get.

Suigetsu yelped, blushing. "D-don't do that!"

Dekarei poked his head out of Suigetsu's collar. "Face is red."

"I know..." The boy sighed. Soon someone would accuse him of being some sort of... unwilling pedophile or something.

"But Master not sick." Dekarei tilted his head to the side. Then he remembered... what Sasuke had done. His own face had been red at that time. He frowned. "I do bad?"

"What...? No. It's just... just don't do it, but it's ok." Suigetsu smiled, nuzzling the other.

"Don't understand..." Dekarei pouted.

"Just don't worry about it."

"But..."

Suigetsu smiled softly. "It's ok, Deka."

He still pouted. "Okay..."

The boy kissed Dekarei's forehead, scratching behind his ears.

The creature purred, nuzzling Suigetsu's hand happily.

Suigetsu smiled, wondering how someone could hurt such an adorable little creature.

Dekarei went back into the other's shit, snuggling again.

The boy sighed contently, closing his eyes, falling asleep while sitting.

Dekarei, while the other was asleep, nipped and tore at his clothes, mutilating them. He wandered into the boy's room, snuggling under the covers.

Suigetsu fell to the side, moving around and sleeping peacefully.

The small creature tore apart the blankets, nesting in the pieces and falling asleep.

Later, when Suigetsu woke up, he walked into the kitchen in search for some food, not knowing about what Dekarei had done.

Dekarei, still in the pieces of cloth, yawned. He opened his eyes a bit, but decided not to get up, closing them once more.

The older boy ate... rice... seeing as he still had nothing else to eat, and then went to his bedroom. He stared, his eyes widening. Then he screamed. Then he fainted.

Dekarei jumped up hearing the other scream, and scurried over to him. He sat on Suigetsu' chest, poking his cheek. "Master...?"

Suigetsu just lay there, cold as stone. Did Dekarei have half the idea of what he went through to have all that? And now it was all torn to pieces...

The wolf-boy whined loudly, frowning. He was getting worried about his master, being that the boy wouldn't respond to him.

Suigetsu opened his eyes, not knowing if he should be angry or desperate.

The small creature hugged him tight, glad his master wasn't dead.

Suigetsu sighed. "Dekarei, off."

He whimpered softly, sensing anger in the older boy. He scurried off, sitting on the ground, eyes fixated on the floor.

The older boy stood, leaving the room, then the house. He needed to calm down.

Dekarei whimpered loudly, following until the door was closed in front of him. He scratched at the doors, before beginning to panic. He did NOT like to be alone.

Suigetsu went somewhere in the woods, punching a tree.

The small creature began throwing himself at the door, desperate to get out and find his master, or even another animal to hunt and keep him company. Anywhere but being alone in this house.

The boy sighed, sitting down and leaning against the tree. "Damn..."

Eventually, even Dekarei ran out of energy. He fell against the door, holding his knees and crying.

Suigetsu closed his eyes, thinking. He had to be calm, he didn't want to scare Dekarei, but he was already low on food and now he had to buy a lot of things before winter, or they'd freeze. Great.

**~Somewhere~**

Sasuke woke up, sighing. He looked at his new pet and smirked.

Neji yawned softly, opening his eyes a bit. Then, he remembered what'd happened the previous night and became tense.

"Hello, pet. I was about to wake you..."

"..." Neji closed his eyes again, trying to keep from panicking.

"Hn... why so nervous? I thought you had already accepted being my pet." Sasuke chuckled.

"Doesn't mean I _like_ it." He replied quietly.

The Uchiha smirked. "You don't have to like it."

"I'm aware of that..."

Sasuke bit the other's earlobe, pulling Neji closer.

The Hyuuga didn't resist, knowing better than to do so.

The vampire just closed his eyes again, trying to rest more.

Neji relaxed a bit, sighing quietly.

Sasuke fell asleep again soon, due to having searched for his other pet for a long time.

The Hyuuga soon fell asleep as well.


End file.
